Das Geburtstagsgeschenk
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Yuuri überlegt, was er Wolfram zum Geburtstag schenken könnte. Eine etwas ältere Fanfiction von mir....


**Das Geburtstagsgeschenk**

Morgen war es so weit! Wolframs Geburtstag stand vor der Tür und obwohl Yuuri es sich nicht anmerken ließ, war er deshalb ein kleines bisschen nervös - aber natürlich nur, weil er noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was er seinem Verlobten schenken sollte. Er hatte schon an eine neue Staffelei samt Pinseln, Leinwand und Farbpalette gedacht, doch das würde nur dazu führen, dass der Blondschopf ihn noch öfters darum "bitten" würde, ihm Portrait zu sitzen um monströse Bilder zu schaffen, welche die Bezeichnung Gemälde wirklich nicht verdient hatten – es sei denn, man packt sie in die Abteilung "Abstrakte Kunst".

Allerdings war dies das Einzige gewesen, was ihm nach tagelangem überlegen eingefallen war - ein Zeichen davon, wie wenig er eigentlich über Wolfram und dessen Vorlieben und Wünsch wusste, und dass, obwohl sie schon seit seiner Ankunft miteinander verlobt waren und der Blonde nicht gerade wenig Zeit in seiner Nähe verbrachte!

Kurz nach dem Frühstück beschloss Yuuri daher, sich Rat von der Person zu holen, die ihm da wohl am Besten weiterhelfen konnte: Gwendal. Als älterer Bruder Wolframs wusste er sicherlich, was dem Jungen gefallen würde! Als er allerdings das Zimmer Gwendals betrat, erkannte er gleich, dass er einen völlig falschen Zeitpunkt erwischt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade dabei, seinem Hobby zu frönen und strickte an einem undefinierbaren, nichts desto trotz niedlichen Tierchen und schoss Yuuri einen funkelnden "wage-es-nicht-mich-zu-stören"-Blick zu, was den jungen Herrscher dazu veranlasste, sich schleunigst mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen aus dem Staub zu machen.

Bis zum Mittagessen verbrachte Yuuri seine Zeit damit, in den Gängen des Schlosses umherzuwandern in der Hoffnung, ihm würde noch das ideale Geschenk für Wolfram einfallen. Eine kurze Zeit lang war er verzweifelt genug, beinahe Günter um Rat zu fragen, aber... der würde wohl nur in Tränen ausbrechen und gerührt darüber sein, dass sich seine Majestät wegen des Geschenkes für Wolfram solche Sorgen machte und sonst kein vernünftiges Wort über die Lippen bringen.

Auch Wolframs Mutter Cherie wollte Yuuri lieber nicht fragen; die ehemalige Herrscherin war vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Geburtstagsparty ihres Jüngsten zu planen und die Erfinderin Annissia war mit ihren völlig verrückten Einfällen auch die falsche Person.

Schließlich traf es ihn wie ein Blitz! Konrad!! Während all seiner Überlegungen hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal an die naheliegendste Lösung gedacht! Konrad würde ihm sicherlich helfen können und Yuuri wusste, dass er von dem braunhaarigen Mann auch vernünftige Vorschläge zu erwarten hatte. Allerdings hatte er Konrad schon seit dem gestrigen Abend nicht mehr gesehen und Günter erklärte ihm schließlich auf die Frage nach dem Verbleib des besten Schwertkämpfers im Land, dass dieser zur Bekämpfung eines von Adelberts angezettelten Aufstandes mit einigen Soldaten fort sei und erst zu Geburtstagsfeier morgen zurückerwartet wurde.

Deprimiert saß Yuuri im Schlossgarten. Es würde das nicht gerade supertolle Verhältnis zwischen Wolfram und ihm nicht gerade bessern, wenn ausgerechnet er seinem Verlobten nichts zum Geburtstag schenken würde. Die Zeit lief ihm davon und sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

Vom Hof klang halblaut das Klirren der Schwerter an sein Ohr und da fiel es ihm ein: ein neues Schwert! Hatte sich Wolfram nicht gestern Abend erst darüber beschwert, dass sein Schwert langsam trotz der Sorgfalt und Pflege die er ihm angedeihen ließ abgenutzt und stumpf wurde?

Mit einem lauten "Günter!! Ich brauche deine Hilfe!!" lief Yuuri ins Schloss zurück, viel Zeit blieb ihm schließlich nicht mehr!

Wenige Augenblicke nach Glockenschlag Mitternacht schlich sich Yuuri leise ins Zimmer, dass er sich mit Wolfram teilte. Einen kurzen Moment lang betrachtete er seinen Verlobten, wie er mit einem sanftem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief, die Bettdecke ans Fußende gestrampelt, in seinem typischen, hellrosa Nachthemd.

Vorsichtig legte er das sorgfältig verpackte, lange Paket auf den Schreibtisch - es hatte sehr lange gedauert, bis er ein Schwert gefunden hatte, dass seiner Meinung nach zu dem temperamentvollen Blondschopf passte -, setzte sich ans Bett und strich langsam eine weiche Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des Schläfers.

Ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er sich hinab gebeugt und seine Lippen auf Wolframs gedrückt; ein zarter, erster Kuss. Als ihn verschlafene grüne Augen daraufhin anblinzelten, flüsterte er mit liebevollem Lächeln: "Happy Birthday, Wolfram!"

Ende


End file.
